Secrets in the Malfoy cellar
by Demigodling Marauder
Summary: Sometimes Draco talks to Luna in the cellar. What do they talk about? Bit of Druna. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.


**I know some of you want me to continue writing my first story "Serenade". I'm still writing the next chapter so here's a story for you to read for now. I might change the title of "Serenade" to "Serenading Lily Evans".**

Sometimes Draco talks to Luna in the cellar. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Secrets in the Malfoy cellar

"Feed the prisoners, Draco!"

Draco cringed when he heard his horrible Aunt calling at him. He hated going to the dungeon cellar to feed the prisoners. He hated the way Mr Ollivander looked at him with sickly eyes full of pity; He hated the way he goblin stared at him malevolently when he entered with their food. He could not blame them.

A new prisoner had been brought in that day. Perhaps it was another "filthy half-breed or goblin" or even a mudblood. He dragged himself down to the kitchen reluctantly and collected their dinner - cold lumpy porridge. It was the same every day – stale biscuits for breakfast, dry stone hard bread for lunch and that disgusting porridge for dinner.

Holding his breath slightly so as to not breathe in the foul odor of the porridge, Draco descended down the stairs to the cellar. He opened the door and stepped in, wand raised to luminate the dark musty cellar. As the beam of light from his wand swept through the cellar, Draco saw the new prisoner.

Luna Lovegood was the new prisoner. Dragged off the train during Christmas vacation. Her face was scarred and her clothes slightly torn. The look she gave him made him feel extremely horrible. Was that hatred? Or pity? Or plain disgust?

Draco placed the bowl on the floor and backed away to the door, his eyes fixed on the floor. As he was closing the door, he saw her pick up the bowl and walk to the corner where he frail wand maker and goblin sat.

_Flashback:_

_The Hogwarts expressed came to a sudden halt. Five tall hooded figures barged onto the train. Death eaters. People cowered together as they walked past their compartment. The paused in front of the last compartment. The Weasley girl, Longbottom, Lovegood, Thomas and Finnigan were seated inside._

_ The death eaters pushed open the compartment door and stepped inside. Without a word, they grabbed Lovegood by the arms and dragged her out. Her mates tried to get her back, only to have the "crucio" spell used on them. She put up a good fight. As they dragged her she struggled valiantly, yelling, "What did I do? WHAT? TELL ME!" _

_ A death eater sneered at her "How touching. The girl doesn't even know what her father did! Well darling since you asked, I'll tell you. Your father has been supporting dear Potter has he not? He'll pay for it. When he finds out we have you, he'll regret printing that nonsense in that stupid rag of his! Now stop struggling! CRUCIO!"_

_Lovegood screamed as the cursed hit her._

Draco woke up panting. Luna's scream was still echoing in his head. Without hesitating, he swung his legs over his bed and pulled on a robe before creeping to the kitchen with his wand. He grabbed a warm baked potato from the oven.

Tiptoeing, he crept down to the cellar and unlocked the door quietly. If his Aunt caught him, he'll find himself in the cellar forever.

Luna was awake. She peered at him curiously as he closed the door. Placing a finger on his lips, Draco passed her the foil wrapping. She ripped it off and took a huge bite of potato. After she swallowed, she smiled at him vaguely.

"Thanks."

"It is the best I can do. I'm sorry Luna, the only reason why I'm here is because my mum's sister is Bellatrix." Draco whispered.

He glanced over his shoulder before turning back to Luna. She was watching him fixedly.

"Listen, tomorrow I'll sneak some proper food down here when I bring your breakfast. Don't tell anyone."

"I won't, promise."

"Good."

"Draco? Come and talk to me again okay? It's tiring talking to nargles, they don't really listen to you."

"Wha- "he caught himself from asking her what nargles were. "Sure, I'll try."

In the darkness, Draco swore he saw her smile.

So that's the first chapter. I'll continue the story soon.

~MaraudersKnight


End file.
